


Happy Together

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, M/M, Post-Canon, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время в бутылке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [ Danny Chung – Happy Together](http://pleer.com/tracks/9505096qR5V)

Выходить в тот день из дома было плохой идеей. Садиться в эту машину быть плохой идеей. Соглашаться много лет назад на пост капитана баскетбольной команды средней Тейко было таким паршивым решением – хуже некуда.

Ниджимура выкрутил руль, едва вписываясь в поворот, и бампер с визгом высек искры из железных заграждений; Хайзаки натянул ворот футболки до середины лица и высунулся в окно практически по пояс, всматриваясь в преследователей. Три потрепанных полицейских форда – его крошке не пара, не команда и не угроза, да и стрелять, пусть даже по колесам, не хотелось – после этого за него возьмутся всерьез. В целом казалось, что выход у него остался всего один.

– Гони, – Хайзаки тяжело плюхнулся на сидение и рывком потянулся, опираясь затылком о подголовник, вытягивая ноги в одну звонкую прямую так, что хрустнули суставы, и расслабился, – будто за тобой черти…

Шузо молча протянул руку и ударил куда-то в плечо сжатым кулаком – жест выглядел, как почти дружеская подколка, а вот сил в него было вложено так, будто он готовился драться. Он сжал зубы, искоса взглянув на соседа, и вдавил педаль газа в пол, на лице застыло странное выражение – одновременно обреченность и раздражение, порывы горячего летнего ветра ошпаривали лоб, смахивая с лица отросшие пряди темных волос.

Он собирался было что-то сказать о чертях, перспективе катиться в ад, назойливых мудаках, которых не меняет вовремя, но не успел – от полицейских машин в очередной раз донесся усиленный динамиками, прерываемый звонкими сиренами приказ остановиться. Ниджимура ударился головой о спинку кресла, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, а потом крепче сжал моментально вспотевшими ладонями руль, готовясь выжать из крошечный юркой тойоты все, на что она была способна. 

*

У самых окон кружили птицы, тугие ветви колотили по предплечьям, если забыть закрыть окно – чем ближе к лесу, тем больше становилось мелких кустарников, и страшно было подумать о том, как они будут пробираться на тойоте с ее низкой посадкой через лесополосу. Но Хайзаки настаивал, что это лучший путь. Ниджимура кривился, даже не пытаясь выяснить, с каких пор он подался в бродяги, скрывающиеся от полиции среди деревьев и колючих кустарников, а тот, на его счастье, на незаданные вопросы предпочитал не отвечать. Ограничивался прозрачными намеками, неизбежными для людей, проводящих несколько суток вместе – мелькнули в бардачке края пластиковых пакетов и конвалют, почудился отголосок характерного сладковатого запаха, показался край квитанции с автозаправки милях в ста от их родного города в кармане. Выводы он, очевидно, должен был делать сам, и делал – насколько после плавящей жары и долгих перегонов по не лучшим из дорог хватало мозгов.

Впрочем, у Хайзаки их, кажется, не было вовсе – сплошное торжество тестостерона, все не сошедшие на нет подростковые замашки, которые лезли из него так же, как в четырнадцать – прыщи. В определенном смысле люди не меняются никогда. Дай ему волю – превратил бы всю поездку в гонку на выживание, но Шузо все еще предпочитал думать головой, а не фантомным приросшим к пальцам баскетбольным мячом.

– Размяться бы, – Хайзаки вытянулся, насколько позволяло пространство салона, а потом просто закинул ноги в потрепанных кедах на приборную панель, – может, потренируемся? В память о средней школе.

– В память о средней школе я все еще веду эту развалюху, – он пожал плечами, осторожно выруливая на узкую дорогу, сплошь покрытую сухим, шелестящим под колесами гравием, – и не заткнул тебе рот, хотя стоило бы.

– Это тебе нужно было к побережью, – Хайзаки безмятежно развел руками, а потом все-таки осклабился, – теперь будешь играть в плохого полицейского?

– Теперь буду играть в молчанку. 

Он похлопал себя по карманам, видимо, в поисках зажигалки, а потом вытащил из заднего очередную конвалюту и посмотрел на нее с некоторым сомнением, прежде чем с ухмылкой протянуть ее Ниджимуре, не прекращая глумливо улыбаться:

– Будете, капитан?

Его не то что передернуло – так, скользнул по спине смутный холодок перспективы ехать еще не меньше пары-тройки суток с обдолбанным Хайзаки, который не умел использовать мозг по прямому назначению, предпочитая забивать грохочущим хопом, бездумными побегами от полиции и наркотой так же, как раньше пытался забить спортом.

Когда ему можно было просто назначить самую тяжелую из возможных тренировок, жизнь была не в пример проще. Ниджимура со вздохом протянул руку, принимая конвалюту, а потом меланхолично сунул ее в карман, и хмуро посмотрел на собеседника.

– Увижу что-то подобное – сам сдам тебя первому же полицейскому патрулю.

Пару мгновений он посмотрел, как Хайзаки смешно открывает и закрывает рот, а потом, вздохнув, добавил:

– Доедем до побережья – и хоть все свои таблетки глотай, мне будет плевать.

– А сейчас тебе не плевать? – Хайзаки смотрел остро и внимательно, так же, как смотрел, когда им было по тринадцать-четырнадцать лет – готовый выкрасть, вырвать из рук, присвоить все, до чего сможет дотянуться; жадный до обладания Калибан Фаулза – коллекционер в худшем смысле. 

Впрочем, коллекция скелетов и черепов была внушительной у них обоих.

– Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся, – он поморщился, видя, как собеседник явно уловил в его ответе что-то свое, что-то, чего не хотелось отдавать, и сыто улыбнулся, безмятежно вытягиваясь и закрывая глаза.

– Слушаюсь, капитан.

*

Выходил из дома с одним рюкзаком и парой кредиток в кармане, а до того приводил свои дела в порядок пару месяцев. С работой было покончено, друзья перестали даже звонить, в списке сообщений остались одни автоматические рассылки и случайный спам. Долги розданы, кредиты погашены, на счету осталось достаточно денег, чтобы какое-то время кварплата списывалась автоматически.

Выключать мобильник он не стал, но без сожалений закинул на дно рюкзака, педантично складывая поверх пару футболок и свитеров. Вот и все. Главное – не дать себе поверить, что все еще остаешься человеком, которому есть, что терять. Иначе сделать шаг за порог не получится, а если получится, придется возвращаться, потому что забыл вырубить электричество или взять какую-то жизненно важную книгу.

Рюкзак на плечах, билеты на корабль во внутреннем кармане, полная, лишенная связи тишина – будто книжные семидесятые так и не закончились, а время замерло в стазисе. До станции он пошел пешком. Мимо низких домов в пару этажей, полей, засыхающих от жары, по обочине пыльной трассы сквозь такой же поблекший рассвет. Отец сказал бы, что сбегать из дома можно только в шестнадцать лет, но в шестнадцать была старшая школа, планы, пласт истории от Палеозоя до Второй Мировой через эпохи Камакура и Сэнгоку, классическая литература, стритбол и ленивые кривые интегралов. Еще – холод больничных коридоров, скрип лифта (на последнем этаже психиатрия, в подвале морг), запах лекарств, ночные побудки – словно по тревоге – от звонков из отделения интенсивной терапии.

Рассветало быстро. Поезд уходил только через час – времени еще оставалось предостаточно, а на станции можно будет купить кофе в автомате, упаковать в рюкзак еды в дорогу…

Свист сирен взрезал воздух и спустя пару мгновений мимо сначала пронеслась на бешеной скорости небольшая тойота, а следом за ней – патрульные машины. Лицо водителя в боковом окне и секунды не промелькнуло, но Шузо поморщился, проводя ладонью по лбу в судорожной попытке вспомнить – и не смог. Впрочем, пришлось, когда та же тойота, едва отъехав полмили, вдруг резко развернулась и вырулила на встречку, а патруль, не успев затормозить, еще несколько мгновений, мчался дальше, уже просто растрачивая бензин впустую. Пока полицейские тормозили и разворачивались, машина успела заложить еще один крутой вираж и остановиться прямо перед ним.

– Капитан! – Хайзаки выглядел примерно так же, как десяток лет назад – счастливым и наглым. – Подбросить?

– Это твои приятели? – Ниджимура кивком указал на разворачивающиеся патрульные машины, краем глаза отмечая остаток расстояния, прикидывая время – секунды две-три.

– Ага, – он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, а потом внимательно посмотрел в зеркало, так же размечая скорость, состояние дороги, остаток пути, и явно какие-то простые выводы сделал молниеносно, потому что перегнулся через сиденье и схватил его за футболку, потянул на себя, буквально запихивая в салон – впрочем, Шузо не особенно сопротивлялся. – Но мы от них быстро оторвемся. А потом отвезу, куда скажешь. Куда тебе?

Мотор взревел и Хайзаки крутанул руль, выезжая обратно на встречную полосу, чтобы со свистом и хохотом промчаться мимо ничего не понимающих патрульных на едва доступной им скорости и скрыться за первым же поворотом там, где дорога огибала рисовые поля, уводя к выезду из города. Ниджимура на соседнем сидении едва не похолодел от ужаса, понимая, на что только что подписался, но ему быстро удалось взять себя в руки – выучка сказывалась.

– Еду на побережье, – наконец коротко проговорил он, стягивая рюкзак с плеч и швыряя на заднее сидение, – ты в ту сторону?

– Да мне плевать, – честно отозвался Хайзаки, бегло облизывая потрескавшиеся губы, – немного денег на бензин – и я готов гнать хоть до самой Аргентины.

– Там море, – уточнил Шузо, против воли улыбаясь, таким нелепым казалось предложение. Хайзаки скосил глаза на него и ухмыльнулся уголком губ. Сережка в ухе слабо блеснула, поймав преломленный пыльными окнами свет.

– Ну, ты же решишь эту проблему, да, капитан? 

Ниджимура провел ладонью по лбу. Позади завывали сирены полицейского патруля.

*

К ночи вырулили к полутемному пригороду, и на удивление именно Хайзаки предложил заночевать здесь, хотя Шузо был практически готов к очередной пытке сном на заднем сидении или сухой горячей земле. Впрочем, спина болела только первую ночь. Человек ко всему привыкает, бывшие спортсмены знают об этом лучше других. Всю дорогу сквозь тихий городок практически не разговаривали, и когда он затормозил у двухэтажного мотеля, так старательно пытавшегося быть американским, что это становилось просто смешно, Хайзаки вскинул на плечи оба их рюкзака и уверенно прошел ко входу. Шузо ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним.

Внутри отчетливо пахло пылью, в углу хрипел старый музыкальный автомат, седая пифия за стойкой точно была будто только что из пятидесятых. Шузо подивился на ретро-реликт и расплатился за комнату с двумя койками – слава богу, платить пришлось не в долларах. Поднимались по узкой скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж, едва ли не готовые поддержать друг друга за плечи – усталость сбивала с ног и стирала последние грани различий. Та же пыль на лицах и волосах, почти одинаковые разводы машинного масла на футболках после попыток самим проверить, почему вдруг заглох мотор.

Хайзаки кинул вещи в углу и молча сполз по стене на пол, запрокинув голову, готовый, кажется, уснуть прямо здесь. Шузо молча прошел мимо, на ходу стягивая футболку и швыряя прямо на рюкзаки, а потом с наслаждением вытягиваясь всем телом, неотступно, впрочем, чувствуя, как изучающий взгляд обжигает спину и плечи. Ниджимура знал это взгляд. Присвоить. Забрать. Украсть. Сделать своим. Он запомнил этот взгляд много лет назад.

На первом этаже едва различимо хрипела музыка, но ноты сливались в низкий гул на грани слышимости. Он снова потянулся и скрылся в ванной, подхватив свою футболку. Лязгнула ненадежная защелка. За стеной наконец послышались шаги – вперед и назад по вытертому ковру, покрывающему дощатый пол, потом скрип пружин узкой койки, потом неожиданно, почти пугающе после полной тишины – хриплый, захлебывающийся смех.

Хайзаки упал поперек кровати, почти не чувствуя, как железный край каркаса врезался в поясницу сквозь тонкий матрас, и закрыл лицо руками. От усталости потряхивало так, что не хватало сил ни на споры, ни на ругань. Когда он потянулся, в кармане зашуршала очередная упаковка таблеток или какой-то порошок – такие были повсюду, в машине, в одежде, среди вещей, даром что Хайзаки покупал все это на продажу. То, что ни один полицейский патруль до сих пор не накрыл его с партией минимум на пару-тройку тысяч – и еще неизвестно, в какой валюте, – он относил исключительно на счет личной везучести и количества лошадей под капотом машины. И старался не задумываться о том, как человек, сидящий теперь за рулем, грамотно выбирает полупустые трассы и разбитые дороги, едва не пересекающие лесополосу. Будто Ниджимура, которого он запомнил таким чудовищно серьезным, таким до тошноты нормальным и правильным, несмотря на все приступы праведной ярости, всю жизнь занимался тем, что убегал от полиции. Или был для этого создан.

Хайзаки убрал руки от лица, и глаза обжег электрический свет. Пару мгновений он смотрел на потеки неровно положенной побелки, кое-где расходящейся трещинами, а потом рывком сел на кровати, опираясь локтями о колени и вдруг задумавшись. Побережье, корабль, корешки билетов во внутреннем кармане – видел случайно, когда Шузо стянул с себя одежду и бросил на капот, а потом перевернул над головой бутылку воды, повернувшись спиной.

Закрыв за собой дверь, Ниджимура обернулся и первое, что он увидел – взгляд в упор, больше не жадный, нет, просто тяжелый, оценивающий, несущий в себе интерес совсем другого толка.

– Куда ты собрался плыть? – Хайзаки осклабился, опираясь ладонями о кровать и чуть откидываясь назад, подчеркнуто глядя снизу вверх. Ниджимура, помедлив, пожал плечами, явно собираясь сказать, что это не его дело и не его проблема, а потом вдруг вздохнул, нахмурившись.

– Аргентина.

– Зачем?

Вопрос прозвучал сухо, жестко, отрывисто, будто сразу содержал в себе угрозу – ответь или защищайся, не вздумай лгать, не пытайся уйти от ответа. Взгляд у Хайзаки оставался пронзительным и наглым, но за бравадой скрывался жадный интерес – будто ему в самом деле было важно… важно что?

– Тебе какое дело? – Ниджимура нахмурился, отворачиваясь, и последний раз провел полотенцем по влажным волосам. – Всю свою дурь ты все равно через границу не перевезешь, так что о расширении можешь забыть.

– Забудь про дурь, – он встал, покачнувшись и поморщившись, и приблизился, оказываясь рядом в одно текучее движение, – забудь про гребаную Аргентину, – разница в росте была и осталась мизерной, но он все равно умудрялся смотреть сейчас сверху вниз, – оставайся. Оставайся со мной. Ты же, – ухмылка сделалась особенно едкой и глумливой, будто Хайзаки узнал о нем что-то личное, что-то постыдное, и собирался этим воспользоваться, – просто создан для этой работы.

А ведь раньше Хайзаки его боялся. Ниджимура сглотнул глядя прямо ему в лицо. А потом поступил так, как когда-то поступал с ним всегда, почитая за благо то, что любой гадюке можно придавить горло носком ботинка.

И тогда, и сейчас Хайзаки был единственным человеком, с которым этот метод имел смысл, поскольку остальные не работали. Деградация. Первый удар пришелся в скулу, и Хайзаки захохотал так, что едва устоял на ногах, а потом попытался ударить сжатым кулаком прямо в живот – без всяких шуток, с одним намерением оставить после себя столько повреждений, сколько сможет. Повалить его на пол удалось простой подсечкой, а вот перехватить запястья не вышло, Хайзаки вывернулся одним резким движением, подминая под себя и глумливо ухмыляясь прямо в лицо.

Голова оставалась холодной, а вот сердце колотилось, как безумное, грохотало будто бы во всем теле, заглушая любые звуки вокруг.

– Капитан, – разочарованно протянул он, – с тобой стало скучно драться.

Короткий удар коленями в спину его, кажется, разубедил, по крайней мере, лицо сложилось в гримасу отчаянного удивления, и это почти детское выражение на мгновение будто перечеркнуло то, что прошло больше десяти лет. На месте малоприятного незнакомца возник человек по имени Хайзаки Шого. Человек, которого он знал когда-то, с которым играл в одной команде, не раз ловил на пропусках и заставлял тренироваться до тех пор, пока у него не начнут подкашиваться ноги. 

Сердце продолжало заходиться, когда Шузо гибко поднялся на ноги и покачал головой, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь встать. 

– Я сваливаю и это решено, – проговорил он чуть жестче, чем хотелось бы, – свою память о школе можешь засунуть в бутылку, а эту бутылку…

– Понял, капитан, – Хайзаки осклабился, разводя руками, а потом схватился за протянутую ладонь, – больше ни слова. Но если ты захочешь поехать со мной…

– Завали.

– Понял.

Он не то что бы шагнул вперед – просто покачнулся, вставая, и оперся ладонью о его плечо, жарко выдохнув в лицо, а потом не отстранился, так и смотрел в чужие расширенные зрачки глумливо и жадно, будто все эти простые следы физического и нервного напряжения тоже должны были принадлежать ему. Алчность по версии христиан – смертный грех. Ниджимура с ними был в целом согласен.

Ладонь опустилась на грудь и замерла. Хайзаки наверняка ухмылялся, но с такого расстояния было не разобрать, чужое лицо сливалось в белое пятно.

– У тебя сердце грохочет, – низко проговорил он, ухмыльнувшись и развел пальцы, – как у школьницы заходится, ты в курсе?

Шузо подумал, что должен отшатнуться. Что должен ему снова врезать. Должен что угодно, только не подпускать ближе, чтобы не пришлось потом бороться с этой жаждой обладать, жаждой поставить клеймо принадлежности на все вокруг. Жадный. Такой жадный. Ладонь на груди казалась горячей, взгляд – изучающим. Он чуть отстранился, чтобы разглядеть выражение глаз, и на мгновение успел уловить в чужом лице выражение, которому даже не смог дать название.

Ни жажда, ни жадность, ни стремление обладать. Одна мольба. 

Он вздохнул и накрыл чужую ладонь своей. Обнял за плечи, провел губами от скулы к подбородку – сам. Безмолвно давая понять, что видел все, прочитал договор и согласился на сделку с бесами. Широкая ладонь легла на основание шеи, и она тоже была обжигающей. Шузо закрыл глаза, думая – гори все огнем. Гори огнем.

Хайзаки провел рукой по влажным волосам, ловя на пальцы капли воды, потом зарылся ладонью в гладкие пряди, сжал в кулак и потянул вниз, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, чтобы провести губами вверх от кадыка к подбородку, впиться губами в чужой приоткрытый бледный рот. Свободной рукой оттянул ремень, скользнул вниз одним резким движением, провел ладонью от живота к паху и очертил неровный круг на бедре. Очередная подсечка – и они оба покатились по полу, кажется, снова борясь за какое-то глупое первенство черт знает в чем. Шузо оказался сверху и потянул за полы футболки, чтобы снять ее с себя, Хайзаки мешал, проводил горячими ладонями по груди и животу, когда наконец удалось избавиться от чертовой тряпки, он притянул к себе рывком, надавил ногтями на позвоночник и повел вниз, вынуждая выгнуть спину, вжимаясь все теснее и теснее. Пол перед глазами Шузо расплывался, воздух чудился раскаленным. Он думал, что случись что-то подобное тогда, в школе… нет, не случилось бы, не тот возраст, не то время, не та жизнь. Режим спортивных тренировок не предполагал шагов в сторону, напрасных трат энергии – баскетбол давался дорого, но стоил еще дороже, и потому не оставлял ни секунды для жизни. По крайней мере, так ему тогда казалось. Позже, наблюдая за тем, как те же спортсмены вырастают, вытягиваются, а тренировки подчас превращаются в какие-то драки диких зверей – шестнадцать лет, буйство тестостерона, что с них взять, – он думал, что, возможно, какую-то важную стадию пропустил, но голова так и оставалась холодной. А потом прошло слишком много лет, чтобы продолжать об этом думать, прошлое сделалось пустым и не имеющим значения.

Хайзаки поднял руку, перехватывая его за плечо, вынуждая на мгновение отстраниться, чтобы испытующе взглянуть в лицо, а свободной ладонью сжал головку члена прямо через ткань, и жар языком колокола ударил в голову.

– Ты слишком много думаешь, – заключил он, сжимая чуть сильнее, а потом плавно скользя вперед и назад, насколько позволяла плотная ткань, – зря не взял те таблетки.

Он помотал головой, плотно зажмурившись, дыша тяжело и надсадно, и едва не раскачиваясь в каком-то гипнотически медленном ритме, а Хайзаки, вздохнув, гибко перевернулся, подмяв его под себя, и стащил наконец штаны на щиколотки, явно не озаботившись тем, чтобы снять их до конца, ему было не важно.

Несколько раз жестко, с оттяжкой провел ладонью по стволу, а потом, хмыкнув, вдруг отстранился, рывком стянул одежду с себя – до сих пор он так и оставался полностью одетым, – и пинком отшвырнул куда-то в угол. Шузо наблюдал за ним из-под полуоткрытых век, взгляд мог бы быть затуманенным, но оставался все таким же внимательным, изучающим, холодным – для того, чтобы выключить в его голове беспощадный аналитический процесс, потребовался бы не секс, даже не амфетамины. Помогла бы разве что бейсбольная бита.

Хайзаки расхохотался внезапной мысли и гибко потянулся, садясь сверху уже не на бедра – ниже, на лодыжки, и оперся ладонями о его колени, насмешливо глядя прямо в глаза. Уверенно встречая такой привычно ледяной, спокойный взгляд.

А потом склонился, очерчивая головку члена губами, вбирая в рот и проводя по ней языком, и Шузо закусил ребро ладони, наконец зажмурившись так, что из-под век едва не брызнули слезы – такие тонкие стены, будто даже слышатся чьи-то голоса за ними, или это все еще хрип музыкального автомата, древнего настолько, что эти помехи уже сами по себе часть музыки, без которой она перестает быть правильной и живой.

Хайзаки сыто ухмыльнулся, облизывая сначала губы, потом – подушечку большого пальца, и спросил, стоит ли ему встать на колени или лечь на спину, и он ответил – на спину. Лицом к лицу, будто в драке, поскольку честность – лучшая политика. Музыка взвилась надрывным хрипом, уже больше похожим на лай, и в этом тоже свой резон – дефекты интересны. Хайзаки широко развел ноги, позволяя лечь сверху, и Шузо повело так, что, на самом деле, он совсем перестал воспринимать музыку, он даже свое дыхание едва слышал, только скрип дощатого пола под спиной и собственными коленями, и низкий шепот: «Быстрее». Он подчинился. Конечно, он подчинился.

*

Уезжали из тихого городка они ранним утром, и дальше ехали, кажется, вовсе не разбирая пути, совсем не глядя в карту, лишь бы как можно более безлюдными дорогами и по направлению к побережью. В какой-то забегаловке у обочины, явно пытающейся быть спортбаром, днем, когда не было матчей, крутили фильмы. Когда Хайзаки, злой, кажется, на весь мир сразу после нелепой утренней перебранки, распахнул дверь, перехватывая рюкзак на плече, их встретили кадры откуда-то из середины фильма Карвая. Что-то про двоих людей, исколесивших полмира до самой Аргентины, вдруг став потом неприятными незнакомцами. Шузо едва успевал следить за происходящим, потому что Хайзаки вдруг скривил светлые губы в насмешке, продолжая так, будто ругань не смолкала вовсе:

– Ты все знаешь лучше, да? Как святой.

Капли соуса падали на край тарелки и стекали на пальцы. Он слизнул их, нисколько не смущаясь и даже не подумав потянуться за салфеткой.

– Капитан, – добавил Хайзаки по слогам, получилось невнятно, – так что скажете, капитан Ниджимура? 

– Ты зарвался, – отчетливо отозвался он, лениво глядя на то, как оседает пена в его бокале, – если я попадусь с тобой патрулю…

– Ты меня не сдашь, – он гибко пожал плечами и отер пальцы, отбрасывая смятый комок бумаги в сторону, – наоборот, будешь покрывать до последнего.

– Думаешь, я самоубийца?

– Насмотрелся на морализаторов вроде тебя. Почему ты не спился, а, капитан? Такие всегда кончают плохо.

Врезал бы, но вокруг другие люди. Мирно обедают, смотрят кино, обсуждают какие-то свои, простые дела. Ничего не знают о том, что в двух шагах сидят люди, у которых машина под завязку набита крэком и амфетаминами. У одного из этих двоих пару недель назад был дом. Теперь – билеты, дорожные карты, попытки убедить человека, сидящего рядом, повременить с торговлей. Или бросить ее.

– А потом я буду жить в коробке на островах? – Хайзаки поднял брови в притворном удивлении, словно правда раздумывает над перспективой. – А ты со мной будешь там? – Кажется, он всерьез начал злиться, впрочем, зол он, кажется, был с самого начала. – Будем жить долго и счастливо, умрем в один день…

Шузо ударил ладонью по столу, на них обернулась женщина, сидящая за соседним столиком, но посмотрела без любопытства, словно взгляд скользнул мимо двух лиц – одного напряженного, второго просто злого и усталого. Ниджимура едва ли верил, что может что-то исправить – они взрослые люди, их обоих бесполезно пытаться изменить или спасти. Просто мельком брошенная просьба остаться обжигала разум. Еще одна дорога там, где, как он думал, все, кроме одной узкой тропы поросло бурьяном и частоколом. 

Он с силой провел ладонью по лбу и ответил на молчаливый, жадный взгляд в упор – даже эту глухую усталость Хайзаки почитал своей. Интересно, как давно установилась эта молчаливая, незнакомая ему самому до сих пор принадлежность? С тех пор, как он сел в машину? С первого совместного матча? С первой драки на стритбольном поле?

Будто он десять с лишним лет носил клеймо, не зная о нем, а теперь узнал, и оно обжигает лопатки.

– Ты несешь чушь. Хватит.

Хайзаки и правда осекся, потом скривился, разводя в стороны открытые ладони в притворном жесте беззащитности и подчинения.

– Понял.

 

Когда они вернулись в машину, Шузо даже не успел пристегнуться – Хайзаки дернул его на себя за плечо и запустил пальцы в волосы, намотал пряди на кулак, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, впился в шею, оттянул ворот футболки, чтобы прикусить плечо, потом поцеловать, провести языком. Жадность и алчность – чем дальше, тем сильнее их голоса и тише все остальные. 

Он откинулся на сидение, легко проводя ладонями по волосам и спине, не противился – подался вперед, насколько позволяло пространство салона, прочертил ногтями изломанные кривые, смял в пальцах ворот футболки, будто становясь таким же жадным и нетерпеливым. Хайзаки ухмыльнулся и надавил открытой ладонью на грудь, вынуждая сесть прямо и не шевелиться, сам расстегнул ширинку в одно движение, стянул плотную ткань вниз, вобрал головку в рот – быстро, так быстро, будто они подростки, боящиеся быть застигнутыми, те подростки, которыми они никогда не были. Шузо закрыл лицо ладонью, но даже сквозь пальцы просачивался яркий дневной свет. 

И когда собственная ладонь начала обжигать кожу, сделалась влажной, а дыхание стало едва поддаваться горлу, Хайзаки отстранился, раздалось тихое шуршание, за ним смех, и он потянул за подбородок, вынуждая открыть рот, чтобы осторожно положить таблетку на язык.

– Рассасывайте, капитан, – произнес он, вкладывая в голос столько двусмысленности, сколько вообще возможно, – и добро пожаловать в рай.

Это бесполезно, бессмысленно, бездарно по своей сути. Он думал о коробке на островах где-нибудь у железнодорожной станции – чтобы ее смывало ливнем к побережью всякий раз, как начнется сезон дождей. Думал о том, чтобы колесить по узким дорогам до тех пор, пока их просто не засадят лет на двадцать – обоих. Думал о корабле, уходящем с морского причала, о таблетках в бардачке, о таблетке на языке, потом ни о чем не думал, мир сделался простым и чистым. 

Хайзаки кое-как перебрался через рычаг и сполз к ногам – чертовски неудобно, руль наверняка упирался в шею всякий раз, как он вел головой вверх, зато так можно было снизу смотреть, как на лице Шузо появляется странное беспомощное выражение, подобного которому он не видел, даже когда они были совсем детьми.

Можно сколько угодно спорить, переругиваться и драться, но Хайзаки слишком жаден до чужой жизни и был таким всегда. Он не умеет расслаблять сжатый кулак. Сведя пальцы, он может лишь ударить, но не выпустить то, что держит в них.

Шузо запрокинул голову, едва ли что-то видя перед собой – эндорфины, норадреналин, дофамин, старые приятели из мира тренировок и матчей, – и потому можно было заворожено смотреть на то, как бьется вена на его шее. На мгновение он почти допустил мысль о том, какова текстура кожи, если ее прокусить, каким будет его лицо, когда хлынет кровь. Еще одна вещь, которую нужно сделать своей – страх.

Кончил он быстро и тихо – на мгновение напрягся всем телом, а в следующее мгновение шумно выдохнул в собственную ладонь, которой зажимал себе рот, и наконец открыл глаза. Зрачки оказались расширены так, что невозможно разглядеть цвет радужки, но Хайзаки и так едва ли когда-нибудь смог бы забыть этот цвет.

*

К побережью подъезжали глубокой ночью. До конца пути оставалось миль пять, становилось все холоднее – видимо, скоро должны были начаться дожди, и оглушительная жара чуть спала, оставив в воздухе только удушливую влагу, которая, казалось, липла к коже так, что саму кожу хотелось с себя снять. И чувство только усиливалось по мере приближения к морю.

Почти весь остаток пути Хайзаки дремал, лишь когда где-то вдалеке за очередным поворотом уже смутно показались далекие портовые доки, он сонно повел головой, прищурившись, и посмотрел на спидометр, автоматически прикидывая время и расстояние. На мгновение его зрачки расширились, потом он отвернулся, молча глядя в окно. В темноте едва ли что-то можно было разглядеть.

Тишина могла бы длиться до самого конца пути, но, в конце концов, он, не оборачиваясь, невнятно спросил:

– Почему ты вообще решил свалить?

И неожиданно для самого себя Ниджимура и правда рассказал все с самого начала. Со своих тринадцати и практически до конца, до пыльного утра, в котором он вышел из дома, направляясь на железнодорожную станцию с одним рюкзаком. Рассказал о запахе смерти в палатах интенсивной терапии, и запахе плотной резины баскетбольного мяча, и чувстве, с которым бросаешь кого-то с волнореза прямо в лицо волне – Акаши Сейджуро глядел так, как смотрят, наверное, на демонов или плачущих банши, – до того, с каким звуком на древесину падает первая горсть земли.

Половина жизни заняла минут сорок, вторая, кажется, планировала отнять лет двадцать-тридцать, время играет злые шутки, зато не желает играть в поддавки. Он со вздохом выкрутил руль, сворачивая к пирсу. Начинало светать. Небо – ничего общего с золотом на голубом, сплошь серые с багрецом тучи, покуда хватало глаз.

Они вышли из машины и пошли вперед, к докам в порту, к причалу, откуда должен был днем уйти корабль. Оставаться у моря было бессмысленно – можно было бы снять комнату и переждать, еще Хайзаки мог бы просто поехать дальше, потому что формально их договор выполнен. И это было бы разумнее всего.

Вместо этого он вдруг рассмеялся, сгибаясь пополам, опираясь ладонями о колени, а потом, едва смог говорить, коротко проговорил просьбу ждать здесь, и ушел обратно, чтобы достать с заднего сидения пустую бутылку.

Шузо удивленно поднял брови, ничего не спрашивая, а Хайзаки никак не мог перестать хохотать, впрочем, издевки в смехе не было, да и к истерике это было ближе, чем к счастью.

– Ты говорил засунуть в бутылку память о средней школе, но у меня есть идея получше.

Таблеток и порошков он, как оказалось, и правда носил с собой столько, что становилось непонятно даже, где все это умещается, Ниджимура нахмурился, пытаясь прикинуть, но не смог – а ведь он его раздевал. Хайзаки ухмылялся. Порошок из пластикового пакета белесым облаком осел прямо под ноги и моментально исчез, подхваченный порывом ветра.

С лицом Шузо не справился. Но тот не обращал на него никакого внимания. Горлышко было совсем узким, и таблетки побольше туда следовало проталкивать по две-три, никак не горстями, но он не сдавался. Наркотики, наверняка стоящие тысячи и тысячи, разносило сухим ветром по пустому порту и растворяло остатками бурбона на дне бутылки. Хайзаки похлопал себя по карманам и посмотрел ему в лицо, вытирая руку, вымазанную белесой пылью, о штанину.

– Это все, – он осклабился, и даже в позе было что-то развязное, и в том, как он держал бутылку, будто целый сонм непристойных намеков. – Еще осталось в машине, но я могу раздать это прохожим на улицах. Счастье, – ухмылка на мгновение стала гримасой, но спустя мгновение место горечи заняла привычная насмешка, – для всех.

– И что? – Шузо склонил голову к плечу, чувствуя, как в груди закипает глухая злость на неуместное, идиотское позерство. – Мне похлопать тебя по плечу и сказать, что ты сделал первый шаг к выздоровлению, как в анонимных алкоголиках?

– Нет, – он покачал головой и отвернулся, подошел к самому краю причала все той же пошатывающейся, нетвердой походкой, будто был пьян, но закончил неожиданно серьезно: – просто подумай, нужно ли сваливать настолько далеко.

Бутылка, полная белых таблеток, полетала с пирса прямо в центр нарастающей черной волны и моментально исчезла из виду.

– Или нужно ли это делать одному.

Последняя фраза едва не потонула в оглушительном гуле корабельного гудка, но он все равно расслышал, и остановился, растерявшись, снова ощущая, что половины прошедших лет не было вовсе, были пустые драки, нелепые ссоры, пропуски тренировок и споры из-за одноклассниц или счета на последних матчах. Была команда, и на нее можно было положиться, даже если со стороны казалось, что им нельзя доверить собрать мячи после тренировок.

Он пожал плечами. Корабль вдалеке начал разворачиваться, приближаясь к пирсу, и черная вода разошлась широкими кругами.


End file.
